Old Indy's daughter
|allegiances=*Indiana Jones *Spike *Lucy }} "Old Indy's daughter" was the daughter of Indiana Jones, the sister of Mutt Williams,Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and the apparent mother of Spike and Lucy. Biography One day in 1993, Spike and his band were playing music in the garage. This prompted a group of neighbors to complain. They knocked on Jones' door, and he went to the garage to investigate. He pulled the plug, and proceeded to compare Spike's efforts to that of some of his Chicago friends in 1920. By the time Jones was finished, his daughter had joined the group in listening to the story. Later that year, she and Jones were due at Lucy's school. However, Jones got caught up in a soap opera while vacuuming, which prompted his daughter to turn off the television. He protested, and she referred to the program as "trash". Although she wished to leave, Jones told her the story of how he participated in the Easter Rebellion in April 1916—relating this back to the issue at hand. After he had finished, he hoped to return to his soap opera, but the program had ended. He and his daughter then went to Lucy's school. Behind the scenes Indiana Jones' daughter first appeared in the bookends for "Chicago, May 1920". The episode's end credits list Susan Bigelow as playing "Old Indy's daughter". Although Bigelow appears only briefly at the end of the episode, she reprised the role for "Ireland, April 1916", in which her character plays a larger role. In the TV series, many details about Old Indy's daughter were not fully explained, such as her name, her mother's identity, and so on. Most likely to prevent a major conflict with a future Indiana Jones project. During development of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Frank Darabont's script involved Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood having a 13-year-old daughter. However, Spielberg objected to the idea, finding it too similar to The Lost World: Jurassic Park.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones, Chapter 11: "Atomic Ants from Space: May 1989 to June 2007" p.231-247 Instead, a son was developed for Indy and Marion. According to Crystal Skull screenwriter David Koepp, the son (Mutt Williams, played by Shia LaBeouf) was developed by Jeff Nathanson and George Lucas.Peter N. Chumo II (May/June 2008). "Matinee Magic: David Koepp and Indiana Jones Enter the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". Creative Screenwriting 15 (3). LaBeouf said he would have prefered Indiana Jones had a daughter in the film (who was long-rumored to be played by Natalie Portman, who played as Padme in the Star Wars movies) instead of a son."Shia LaBeouf Calls His 'Indiana Jones' Character A 'Thick-Skinned Little Fighter,' Reveals His Crush On Natalie Portman" - MTV.com The precise relationship Old Indy's daughter had with Mutt Williams is not known, since he was later established in the canon. It is even possible that she is Indy's daughter with a woman other than Marion, making her Mutt's half-sister. Appearances * * Notes and references External links *Pic of Indy's daughter in TV series? please? - discussion thread at TheRaider.net *Daughter - discussion thread at TheRaider.net Category:Americans Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Jones family